Eon X(TV Series)
I might make a TV Series based around my alien Eon X. If I do make it it will be released in 2011. Plot Eon X and his brother after establishing their friendship search for Eon X and Ion's father Aon. Season 1 There will be 10 episodes if I make the series. *Return of the Chronotrix? After Ion created the Chronotrix he used it and then removed it which removed his arm as well and now the Chronotrix returns but to Eon X. *My first transformation. Eon X figures out how to work the Chronotrix and transforms into Jasz as his first fight with the Chronotrix progresses. Aliens Featured:Jasz and possibly Gothra. *My dad? Eon X and Ion might have just found Aon's hiding spot. Aliens Featured:Jasz and LandScraper. *Chronotrix has a Glitch. Eon X is transformed into a new alien named Shard and learns how useful Shard can be. Aliens Featured:Shard(Additional) *Chronotrix gives the controls. Eon X masters the Chronotrix and transforms into 5 aliens that he cant control after being with him since day 1. Aliens Feature:Jasz,Gothra,Steel Wheel,LandScraper and ESk Esk or ST8 OF MTR *Shard of MTR. Eon X accidentally fuses Shard and ST8 OF MTR into a megamonster that he names Shard of MTR. Aliens Featured:Shard of MTR *And there were 0. The Chronotrix has a major problem and wont let Eon X transform until a monster named Wrath appears. Aliens Featured:Uglifier,BC and Chronos. *I know how to use it. Eon X decides to give the Chronotrix a full blast test by using all 11 aliens. Aliens Featured:Jasz,Uglifier,Shard,ST8 OF MTR,LandScraper,Gothra,Chronos,Esk Esk,Steel Wheel,BC and Splixon. *After the test. Eon X learns after the test in the previous episode that the Chronomatrix needs time to rest. *Aon Attacks. Eon X and Ion struggle to fight off Aon after finally getting able to use the Chronotrix again. Aliens Featured:Shard,Splixon and Gothra. Season 2 *Attack of the Evil Three. A Ectonorian from Eon X's past joins up with a Chronian B(After Creation 2) and a Chronian X from Eon X's past to fight him finally after years in prison. Aliens Featured:AC(Unlocked) and Chronos. *AC BC. Eon X learns a deep rooted secret about his aliens BC and AC. Alien Featured:AC,BC and Splixon. *Ultimate Power. Eon X unlocks a new powerful alien named named Realitor and learns with it he can change everything into to anything he wants. Aliens Featured:Realitor and Chronos. *Return of the Evil Three. Eon X plans to finish off Aon but is interupted by the evil three. Aliens Featured:Shard,Realitor,AC and LandScraper. *Eon X in all forms. Eon unlocks the ability to switch between aliens without deactivating the Chronotrix. Aliens Featured:Shard,Realitor,Splixon and LandScraper. *Flying High! Eon X unlocks his first flying alien. Aliens Featured:Kite(Unlocked),Gothra and Steel Wheel. *Aon X? Aon has a son that he's been secretly been training and takes over the prince position on New Chronia B the resitence on New Chronia B call on Eon X and Ion. Aliens Featured:Uglifier,Splixon,Shard and ST8 OF MTR.